emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale in 2019
2019 is Emmerdale's 48th and current year. Production is overseen by producers Kate Brooks and Laura Shaw and executive producer Jane Hudson. Episodes Main Cast (as of Episode 8480 (17th May 2019)) Storylines January To be added. Who lives where Main Street *'Mulberry Cottage' - Laurel, Arthur and Dotty Thomas and Doug Potts. * The Grange - Liam and Leanna Cavanagh (until March). Bob Hope (until January). Billy Fletcher (from February). Pete Barton (February only). *'The Woolpack' - Charity, Chas, Noah and Moses Dingle, Paddy Kirk and Vanessa and Johnny Woodfield. *'Woodbine Cottage' - Harriet Finch, Pearl Ladderbanks and Dawn Taylor. *'Tug Ghyll' - Leyla Harding, Tracy Metcalfe, Frank Clayton and Maya Stepney. *'Dale Head' - Dan, and Amelia Spencer and Kerry Wyatt. Kyle Winchester (January to February) Daz Spencer (until January). *'Mill Cottage' **'Apartment One' - Aaron Dingle, Robert Sugden and Liv Flaherty. **'Apartment Two' - Ellis Chapman (from January). Pete Barton (February only). *'Dale View' - Vacant. *'Connelton View' - Brenda Walker and Cathy and Heath Hope. *'Victoria Cottage' - Jimmy, Nicola and Angelica King, Elliot Windsor, Carl Holliday and Rodney Blackstock. *'Keepers Cottage' - Victoria Barton. Matty Barton (from January). *'Brook Cottage' - Diane Sugden, Bernice Blackstock and Gabby Thomas. Liam and Leanna Cavanagh (from March) Church Lane *'Farrers Barn' - David Metcalfe and Jacob Gallagher. *'Tenant House' - Megan and Eliza Macey. *'Jacobs Fold' - Debbie Dingle and Sarah and Jack Sugden (from January). Hotten Road *'Smithy Cottage' - Rhona and Leo Goskirk. Pete Barton (until February, from March). *'Butlers Farm' - Cain, Moira and Isaac Dingle. Debbie Dingle, Sarah and Jack Sugden and Matty Barton (all until January). Kyle Winchester (until January, from February) Cricketer's Row *'Tall Trees Cottage' - Marlon Dingle, Jessie Grant, and April Windsor. Ellis Chapman (until January) Billy Fletcher (until February) Robblesfield Way *'Pollard's Barn' - Eric Pollard and Faith Dingle. *'Wishing Well Cottage' - Sam, Belle and Samson Dingle and Lydia Hart. Zak Dingle (from May). Lisa Dingle (May only) *'Holdgate Farm' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Priya Kotecha and Amba Metcalfe. Manpreet Jutla (from February). Connelton Lane *'Home Farm' - Graham Foster. Kim Tate (from March). Who works where Main Street *'The Grange' - Eric Pollard, Diane Sugden and Tracy Metcalfe. *'The Woolpack' - Charity, Chas and Marlon Dingle, Victoria Barton, Bob Hope and Lydia Hart. Matty Barton (from January). *'Beauty & Bernice' - Bernice Blackstock and Kerry Wyatt. *'Take A Vow' - Megan Macey. Leyla Harding (from March). *'Barton and Dingle Automotives' - Cain and Debbie Dingle and Dan Spencer. *'Café Main Street' - Brenda Walker and Rodney Blackstock Church Lane *'David's Shop' - David Metcalfe and Matty Barton. *'St. Mary's Church' - Harriet Finch. Hotten Road *'Emmerdale Veterinary Centre' - Paddy Kirk, Rhona Goskirk, Vanessa Woodfield and Pearl Ladderbanks. Belle Dingle (from February). Jamie Tate (from May) *'Butlers Farm' - Moira and Sam Dingle and Pete Barton. Other *'Sharma & Sharma Sweet Factory' - Jai and Rishi Sharma, Nicola King, Laurel Thomas, Kerry Wyatt, Frank Clayton and Lydia Hart. Billy Fletcher (from January). Dawn Taylor (from February). *'Holey Scrap' - Aaron Dingle and Ellis Chapman. *'Home Farm Estate' - Graham Foster, Nicola King and Priya Kotecha. Kim Tate (from March). Sam Dingle and Lydia Hart (both from May) *'Home James Haulage' - Jimmy and Nicola King and Robert Sugden. *'Hotten Academy' - Jessie Grant and Maya Stepney. *'Abbott Lane Surgery' - Liam Cavanagh and Manpreet Jutla. *'Waterhouse International' - Graham Foster and Kim Tate. Nicola King (until January). Awards and nominations National Television Awards * Best Serial Drama: ''Emmerdale ''(Winner) * Best Newcomer: James Moore (Winner) * Best Serial Drama Performance: Emma Atkins (Nominee), Lucy Pargeter (Nominee) Category:Emmerdale year-by-year Category:2019